1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for accessing data and in particular concerns a system and method for accessing large quantities of data stored in a computer based record system.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computer based record systems often contain large multi-dimensional databases which contain very large quantities of data. The utility of these systems often depends on the speed and accuracy with which selected data can be accessed in the database. Computer based data access systems capable of searching large databases and retrieving files and records according to one or more user defined parameters are known as are systems capable of searching and analyzing data in such databases to provide statistical information about that data. In these systems data files or records are usually selected for retrieval or analysis on the basis of user defined logic parameters which relate to specific data fields in the data files or records being searched. User defined logic statements are also used to select data files or records in a similar way, that is to say, statements consisting of two or more user defined logic parameters in combination with a logic operand. In this way the data files or records are selected on a binary yes or no basis.
The ability to identify patterns in large quantities of data can be of significant commercial benefit, particularly to a commercial organization that generates a large quantity of customer related data on a regular basis. For example, the call database of a large telecommunications company will contain valuable hidden information regarding groups of customers who have similar usage patterns etc. By identifying customers according to such patterns valuable customer information can be obtained and customer profiles developed.
A problem associated with large computer databases is that it can be extremely difficult to identify hidden patterns in the data using data access systems of the above mentioned type. One reason for this is that a detailed understanding of complex mathematical logic and a knowledge of the database structure is usually required before a user can define the appropriate search parameters and statements to investigate possible patterns in the data. Another reason is that the crude binary selection process prevents the data files or records being selected on a more discriminatory basis, for example according to the extent that the data agrees or disagrees with the search parameter or statement. A further reason is that the selected data can be difficult to interpret when presented to the user, particularly when multiple field data files or records are concerned. There are a limited number of ways in which the selected data files or records can be presented including tables, lists, graphs, charts etc. When multiple field data files or records are presented different comparisons between the various files or records for each of the data fields may be necessary in order for a pattern to be identified in the selected data. Multiple field data files or records also present a similar problem if the selected data is sorted according to a value associated with one or more of the data fields since the data must be presented for comparison for each respective data field into which the data is sorted.